


For You

by Mar_613



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, I'm just soft for Lio being nice to kids, It's not much but it is the first time I've written out an idea the moment I thought of it, also I wrote this at like 4AM so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_613/pseuds/Mar_613
Summary: Lio tends to put other's needs before his own.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	For You

“I’m so sorry Boss, we were almost caught outside the store and we lost a couple bags during the chase...” the young Mad Burnish members explain with slumped shoulders.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m just glad you made it back safely and I thank you for getting these.” Lio reassures them, taking the two bags they were able to bring.  
  
He looks down anxiously at the small amount of food. Yes, they were traveling in a small group, but it consists mostly of children, and he isn’t sure if this will be enough for their growing appetites. Those worries are momentarily pushed aside as he turns his focus to preparing something for them to eat with the limited ingredients. Then once the food is prepared he rations it off as well as he can, but before he knows it he’s handed off the last portion and is left empty handed.  
  
“At least everyone got some,” he thinks in relief. “But I don’t think this will be enough to hold them over for long…I could try to send someone to get more food tomorrow before we move out to the next location, but if they were almost caught today will it be a good idea to send someone again? What if they called Freeze Force?…It might be too dangerous and I can’t afford to lose anyone. I promised Gueira and Meis I could bring everyone on my own and-”  
  
“Mr. Boss sir?” a young girl asks, breaking Lio’s train of thought.  
  
“Ah, yes dear?”  
  
“What are you going to eat? Aren’t you hungry?” she asks with big bright eyes. She was handed only half a sandwich, but she doesn’t hesitate to break that half in half and offer it to Lio with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
Lio is conflicted on how to feel, it was sweet that such a young child knew such kindness, but to think that she would let herself stay hungry for his sake broke his heart.  
  
“It’s okay!” he says with a grin that almost matches hers, “I feel full just seeing all of you eat, so don’t worry about me and eat well okay?” his grin melts into a tender smile as he crouches down and gently pats the top of her head.  
  
She stares at Lio for a second, then at the rejected quarter of a sandwich in her small hand with a pout. “Okay,” she nods, then quickly wraps her arms around Lio's torso. “Thank you Mr. Boss!” and with that she runs off.  
  
Lio is glad she left before his stomach let out a loud angry growl. When _was_ the last time he ate? His stomach reminds him that it’s been days as it gnaws at itself painfully.  
  
“As long as they’re full, I’m full,” he repeats to himself, a hand clenching his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Lio would absolutely be the type to make sure every burnish had something to eat before he even CONSIDERS thinking about himself and I'm sad as hell.


End file.
